Discoveries
by Mara2
Summary: Epilogue. I can't believe this is done, sniff, sniff! Please r/r. Thanks
1. Default Chapter Title

Discoveries : Part 1  
Disclaimer : These are not my characters. This story takes place during Season 7. Opens as Carter and Peter are on the plane returning from Atlanta. It is mostly from Carter/Kerry's points of views.  


"I want to start over, you know, start some new parts of my life. All that's happened has just told me how much I want to settle down and have a family - someone to love." Carter says thoughtfullly. Peter puts down the newspaper he's reading. "It's about time." "I just don't know how I'll be recieved - how everyone will react to me." Carter continues, nervously looking out the window. "It'll be fine." There's a long pause before Carter breaks the silence. "We're almost there." "Um humm," Peter says, again imersed in the newspaper. Carter pretends to read a magazine until the plane touches down. They get off the plane to Reese and Carla. "Hey Reese," Peter says, pulling his son into his arms. "Hello Carter. How was the trip?" Carla asks, turning back to Peter. Peter takes him home. Well, atleast as much as home as Carter has - Gamma's. "John!" Gamma says as Carter walks through the door. "You must be tired. Why don't you go rest." _ No hi, just - go sleep. Great,_ he thought. **********************************************************************  
Carter stands in the ambulance bay, watching teh ER at work. He shakes his head and moves on, through the doors. "Welcome back Carter." "Hi Carter." That's what he got all day, cheerful greetings, but he knew no one trusted him. Dr. Greene was never far from him, always watching him. The day started slowly, but the afternoon went by quickly. Not locked up with his own thoughts, Carter was happier than he'd been in ages. It felt good to be back practicing medicine. His shift ends, and Carter goes to DocMagoo's and sits down, alone again with his thoughts. **********************************************************************  
"Dr. Weaver, can you check this patient?" Kerry sighs. The day had been long, and she's ready to go home. She looks up and sees Abby waving her over. Mechanicly, Kerry works up the patient. When she's done, Kerry grabs her coat from her locker and rushes out the door before anyone else can catch her back for one last patient. A safe ways form the hospital, Kerry stops and leans up against the building wall, grimacing. Her hip didn't bother her much anymore, but for the last few days, it has been getting more and more painful. Opting not to climb the long stairs up to the EL, Kerry goes to DocMagoo's. On entering, she sees Carter alone in a corner. Kerry hadn't talked to him much since his return. "Carter, mind if I join you?" He looks up with blank eyes, then shakes his head as if to forget something. "Sure, sit down." Kerry orders and then sits in silence, not sure what to say. "How was your first day back? You did well." Carter shrugs. "Fine." "Is something wrong?" Kerry asks, noticing how distant Carter seems to feel. "Nothing." "Really, Carter, you can tell me. You've been through a lot these past months. Let it out." Carter sighs. "It's just . . ." He can't believe he's telling her this. Dr. Weaver is the last person he'd have thought to confide in._ But, what 's the point in hiding everything?_ he thought. "While I was in Atlanta, I had a lot of time t think. I became more aware of er . . . missing . . . parts of my life." Kerry nods, encouraging him on. "I just want things to be back to normal, the way they were before the . . . stabbings. Everyone at the hospital seems so on edge, so uneasy around me." "It'll take time." "I know. So, how where things while I was away?" Carter asks, changing the subject. Kerry sighs. Usually, she would have waved the question off, but if Carter was being truthful, then she might as well be, too. "Busy. The ER's been crazy. Without you, Lucy, Carol, and Benton, things have been hectic. The budget's even tighter then usual, and Ramano isn't taking news of anything well. I've been a little run down lately, but now that you and Benton are back, things will be better." She gives his a small, tentative smile. Carter grins back, the first real smile he's shown since returning to Chicago. They talk on and on into the wee hours of the night, then Carter offers to take Kerry home in his car. "Hey, Dr. Weaver, thank you for listening to me." Carter says as she gets out of the car. "Your welcome, and you can call me Kerry now, I think." She quickly adds before turning around and climbing up her front steps. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Discoveries : Part 2  
Disclaimer : These characters do not belong to me. This is the second part of my Carter/Kerry fanfics. I suggest reading the first one if you already haven't. I hope you enjoy!  


Over the next few weeks, Carter and Kerry went out many times to eat and talk at DocMagoo's. Carter has come to love these late night meals. It's so nice just to talk, without someone judging him, and he returns the favor by listening to Kerry's dreams and pains. Kerry's become a real friend, one of the few Carter's had in his life. The day had been particularly long. It was finally over and Carter takes his coat and walks slowly over to DocMagoo's. Kerry's shift ends later then his did, so there is no need to hurry. Carter sits down and orders a bowl of soup and a hot chocolate. He looks up as he hears Kerry approaching, surprised by the wide grin on her face. "Hi Carter," Kerry says as she hangs up her coat. "What's up?" Carter asks, curiously. "What do you mean?" "You're grinning." "Oh, well, I just had an idea. I think it might solve some of your problems." "Oh?" Carter asks, leaning over the table, intriqued. Kerry can't help a little laugh. "Well, I don't want to seem noisy or anything, but I just feel that there's no way you're gonna be able to start your life over, and forget some of your pain if you still live at your grandmother's. I don't want to seem to forward, but it just seems like you've got too many memories there." Carter leans back, pondering this. "Makes sense, but I have no money to pay for an apartment." At this, Kerry's grin widens. "What? You're obviously hiding something," he asks, playfully punching her in the arm. "Okay, well, you know that place I've got in my basement?" He nods. "Well, the man that's living down there is moving out at the end of this week. It won't cost you anything." Carter smiles, but it quickly disappears. "I don't know if I'd feel right. You could use that money, I'd feel bad." "Don't worry about it - that's what friends are for. Plus, what makes you think that I'm gonna let you off scott's free? There's plenty of chores to be done." At this, Carter grins. "Okay then. It's settled." **********************************************************************  
A week later, Carter moved into Kerry's basement. For the first time in months, he was happy. Work was going well - Carter has a new found respect for what he does. He no longer has to deal with Gamma's nagging, and he has a good friend in Kerry. Even without a girlfriend, Carter is content. "Carter, help me with this salad please," Kerry calls from the kitchen as Carter comes in the front door. He goes to the kitchen and starts cutting the lettace. "How's the hospital?" Kerry asks. "Fine." Kerry sighs. Carter was in another one of his 'I don't want to talk' moods. So, she gives up and decides to just finish making dinner in silence. After finishing his meal, Carter goes downstairs and lies on his bed, immersed in his own thoughts. Although he was happier, there was still something missing in his life. This had become even more prominent with the steady stream of husbands and wife's that were in the hospital today. A catchy tune seeps through the door, and Carter follows it to the family room. He watches silently as Kerry thumbs through her CD collection, humming to the music. "Carter!" she exclaims as she turns around and jumps. "You scared me." "I'm not a robber!" he says, grinning. "Dance." "What?" Kerry asks, surprised. "Dance with me." Carter repeats, holding out his arms. Kerry lets out a short laugh, but puts down her crutch and goes to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She feels his hands circle her waist easily. Carter smiles at how perfectly his hands fit on her waist. He pulls her closer and starts swaying to the music. "I love this song," Kerry says as a slow, sweet song comes on. "It's beautiful," Carter says, pulling her a little closer. Kerry lets him pull her close. He feels so warm and comfortable and inviting to her. Cautiously, she puts her head on his shoulder. Carter looks down and lifts her chin to him. He sees that she's crying slightly. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. It's just . . . old memories." "Shh, forget memories. Just be here, now, with me." She smiles at that. "Okay." Carter wipes away her tears with his thumb, feeling her shiver slightly under his touch. He leans down and kisses her tears lightly. He stops, waiting for her to stop him, but she doesn't. So, he leans down and kisses her tears again. Kerry's completely surprised with herself. _This is Carter. How could she be doing this?_ But, the feel of his lips on her skin is wonderful. She craves for his lips to find hers. Amazed, Carter realizes that Kerry might let him kiss her deeper. He brushes his lips against hers, and is surprised at how good it feels. This time, he kisses her a bit deeper, letting his lips linger on hers. Finally, his lips find hers for good. He kisses her passionately, noting how wonderful she tastes. Kerry lets herself melt into him, her tongue twisting with his. When they finally pull apart, gasping for air, Kerry smiles, and puts her head on his shoulder. "We shouldn't be doing this." "I know," he answers. The music becomes faster paced, and Carter dances with her across the family room, picking up speed. Kerry laughs as she lets him swing her about. Suddenly, her hip flares up in pain and she yells out. Carter stops instantly and looks down at her. "What's wrong?" He asks, worry filling his eyes and his voice. She just looks up at him, tears flowing freely from her eyes, unable to speak for the pain. She grasps her hip with her hand. Carter picks her up and puts her on the couch, massaging her hip. "Here?" he asks. Kerry nods, and takes deep breaths as the pain subsides. "There's tylenol . . . in . . . kitchen." Carter quickly gets her the tylenol, and Kerry's pain begins to ebb away. "Does this happen often?" Carter asks, nervously looking down at her. "No, not often. But it's been worse lately. I've just been overworked, that's all. It'll be fine once I rest." "You sure?" She gives him a reassuring smile. "Yes. Stop worrying" "Well, I'm going to sleep up here on the other couch for tonight." "No you're not. That couch isn't very comfortable." "I don't care. I want to be here in case anything happens." "You worry too much," Kerry says, but takes the blanket he gives her and is secretly relieved when he lays down on the couch and turns out the lights. 

Thanks for reading. Please review, and I'll post the next part soon. Thanks, Mara 


	3. Discoveries : Part 3

Discoveries : Part 3  
**Disclaimer : These characters do not belong to me. This is the 3rd part of my Carter/Kerry stories. Hope you enjoy!**  


Kerry wakes up and looks around her. At first, she can't remember where she is, then the night before's activities come rushing back. She sits up and smiles as she sees Carter sleeping soundly on the other couch. Kerry swings her legs over the couch and winces. She reaches down and grasps her hip before grabbing her crutch and limping out to the kitchen. She finds the trylenol and quickly takes a few. Kerry makes two cups of coffee and puts a cup on the coffee table next to Carter. _ He's so cute when he sleeps_, Kerry thinks, resisting the urge to reach out and push a strand of hair off his forhead. Kerry goes back to the kitchen and starts making eggs and toast for breakfast. She humms while she cooks. Cartes wakes up and stretches. He picks up the cup of coffee and sips it. He goes to the kitchen and leans on the door frame, watching Kerry cook with her back to him. "Carter!" Kerry exclaims, turning around and smiling. "You've got to stop coming up on me like that." Carter puts down his coffee mug and goes to her, pulling her into his arms. "Mmm, that smells wonderful!" Carter says, smiling. "Yep," Kerry answers, leaning against him even more. Her hip is beginning to become soar agian. Carter seems to notice this. "How's your hip?" he asks, gently. "It's much better than it was, but it's stills soar." Carter picks her up and sits her on one of the stools in the kitchen. "I'll finish breakfast. You stay there and rest. I don't want you walking around on that hip." Kerry glares at him, but stays put. "Breakfast is served," Carter says as he places a plate down in front of her. "Wow! This is good!" Kerry says as she eats. "What did you expect?" Carter asks jokingly. Kerry shrugs, then her face becomes serious. "We need to talk about a few things." "Like what?" Kerry dismisses his question with another glare. "Like what we are going to tell everyone at work." He looks at her, a grin appearing on his face. "So, does that mean we're going to stay together? I mean, I want to, I just wasn't sure about you." She squeezes his hand. "Well, can I call you my girlfriend now?" Kerry laughs at the intense look on his face. "If you want to, but I think we should keep this a secret for now." Carter thinks this over, then nods. "Okay. I don't think I really want everyone to bug me about it yet, either." He picks up his dishes and puts them in the sink. "I'm gonna go get dressed. My shift's at 8." Kerry watches him leave, then gets up and washes the dishes. She thinks over everything that has happened in less than 24 hours. She can't believe that this has started. But, she doesn't wank it to end. Yes, of course she's attracted to him physicly, but there's something more. Something even Kerry can't put a finger on. Carter comes into the kitchen showered, dressed, and cleanly shaven. He goes to Kerry and puts his arms around her waist. Kerry looks down and sees Carter's large, strong hands around her waist. She leans back and rests her head on his chest. Carter turns her around and she doesn't resist. "Hey, don't I get a good bye kiss?" Carter asks, amusement in his voice. Kerry laughs and kisses him long and hard. "My shift's not till 10:30. I'll see you then." Carter gives her a worried look. "Take the day off - call in sick. You don't want to hurt your hip anymore." Kerry spears him with an icy glare. "My hip's fine. It feels great. Plus, I haven't taken a sick day in years. It would ruin my reputation." With this, Kerry starts to pull out of Carter's embrace, but her holds her back. He leans down and kisses her lips gently, sending tingles down her spine. "I'll miss you," Carter says after pulling away. "I'll see you at 10:30," Kerry answers cheerfully. But, Carter looks back at her with a worried look before quickly hiding it and heading for the door. He knows she'll be mad if he keeps magging her about her hip, plus, Carter isn't sure if he wants Kerry to know how much she has come to mean to him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Discoveries : Part 4 

Discoveries : Part 4   
**Disclaimer : These are not my characters, though I wish they were. I just watched the first episode of season 7, and my series is gonna follow most of the storylines that are used on TV, except for Kerry's and Carter's. This will come into play later, so just keep it in the back of your minds. Thank You. I hope you enjoy!**

The weeks go by and Carter is happier then he has ever been in his life. He and Kerry spend many private moments together, and Carter is content.

Carter wakes up on Halloween and looks over at the woman sleeping in his arms. He watches her beautiful skin shine with the setting sun. He smiles, but resists the urge to kiss her.

Carter gets up and takes a shower. He and Kerry had decided to work the night shift. They'd be able to be together, plus no one else wanted the night shift so they got he whole day and last night off. And, wow, that had been fun!

Carter dresses and adds the vampire cloak he's bought for Halloween. It isn't much, but the cape is comfortable and Carter figures some little kids may like it.

Kerry wakes up and stretches. She laughs as Carter comes in. He gives her a look.

"What?" He asks innocently.

Kerry struggles to get her laughter under control. "It's just . . . the cloak. Sorry, it just looks a little . . . funny."

"It's Halloween. You're supposed to dress up," Carter says, sitting on the bed.

He takes Kerry's hands in his and pulls her close. She looks up and manages a smile before he leans down and kisses her passionately.

Finally, she pulls away and gives him a warm smile. "Maybe I'll wear scrubs today instead of my usual."

"Good," Carter says, returning her smile.

Kerry gets out of bed and her smile disappears the minute her feet hit the floor. Her face tightens, tears rolling silently down her face.

Carter is quickly at her side. "Shh, sweetheart. Breath, breath," he instructs while massaging her hip.

Kerry breathes deeply and slowly, her face beginning to soften. The tears flow easier, now that the initial shock's over and the pure pain takes over. Carter sits on the bed, with Kerry in his lap, rocking her. He holds her tight and whispers comforting words.

"Oh John," she whispers as her tears subside and the pain lowers to an ache and a numbness. She picks her head up form his chest and sees the fear in his eyes.

"Oh, god, Kerry. This is happening too much lately, and this time was worse. I'm so scared of loosing you!" Carter whispers, tears threatening to leave his eyes.

Kerry puts her head back on his chest and plays with his cloak. "I'm okay. It's just a little twinge, it's not that bad, really."

He gives her an accusing look. "Just a little twinge?! Kerry, for you to even notice any pain you feel, nonetheless let anyone else know of it, the pain has to be excruciating."

Kerry looks up and kisses him quickly. "Stop worrying."

She loosens herself from his arms and grabs her crutch. She goes to the bathroom to get ready for their shift.

Carter stays on the bed, watching Kerry walk. He notices the little limp that she's developed. He sighs. His mind is whirling. How did he become so attached to her?

Kerry comes back into the room, dressed in her scrubs and back to her normal self. "Hey, what's up with you?" she asks, giving him a quizzical look. But, Carter notices the tone of uneasiness in her voice.

Carter shakes his head and pushes his thoughts to the back of his head. "Nothing," he says, getting up and kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"We should get going. Our shift starts in twenty minutes," he says, taking her hand and leading her out to the car.

Carter spends most of his shift keeping a worried eye on Kerry. But, when a large trauma comes in, Carter's attention is redirected to his patients.

Throughout the early part of her shift, Kerry feels Carter's gaze at her back. Her heart leaps, thinking of him. She's never had anyone care for her like this before. She wants to be strong, for him, but the pain is becoming terrible again.

Kerry looks around and sees that Carter is locked up with the new trauma. "Marc, Marc! Take over," Kerry calls.

Marc comes over. "What? Kerry?" But she's already disappeared.

Kerry hurries to the bathroom and bursts open the door. She collapses on the back wall, finding it hard to breath because of the pain. She lets her tears flow, too tired and in pain to care.

Ten minutes later, Kerry is still in pain. She lets out a tiny whimper, wishing that Carter was there. It is so much easier when he's here, holding her, whispering to her.

Finally, when Kerry's eyes are dry, the pain begins to subside. she starts taking deep breaths and pulling herself together. She looks in the mirror and frowns. She runs her fingers through her hair and walks back out into the busyness of the ER.

For the rest of the shift, Kerry avoids Carter's smiles and worried eyes. She knows she has to tell him, but, he'll freak out. She doesn't want to worry him anymore then he already is.

Carter gets out of his shift before her. Kerry hurries through her last two patients and gets her coat. She leaves, and walks over to their annual meeting place : DocMagoo's.

"Hey," Carter says, waving her over.

Kerry goes over to him and allows him to kiss her on the forehead, which she rarely ever lets him do in public. "Lets go for a walk. We always eat here. Lets do something different tonight."

Carter gives her a puzzled look and then grins. "Sounds good."

Carter puts on his coat and follows Kerry into the 2 a.m. darkness. Suddenly aware of her crutch, he walks on the other side of her. He reaches down and takes her hand in his.

They walk in silence for a while, just watching the trees and the moon.

"John, my hip flared up again," Kerry says quickly, not meeting his gaze.

Carter stops in his tracks. "When?"

"Earlier, at the hospital. I went into the bathroom - it went away."

"Was it bad?"

Kerry toys with the idea of saying it wasn't, but decides to tell the truth. "Yes, for a while. Then it subsided."

Carter turns to her with eyes filled with worry and pain. Kerry locks her sorrowful eyes with his.

"I'm sorry, John."

Carter quickly pulls her gently into his arms. "No, it's not you're fault. I'm sorry if I make you feel that it is. I'm just so worried. You mean so much to me. I don't think I can live without you."

"Oh John," Kerry whispers into his chest, tears flowing from her eyes. "You know, I never used to cry before you came into my life. What have you done to me?" Kerry asks, mock seriously. She smiles at him.

He smiles back. She starts to say something, but he catches her lips with his and they share a long, passionate kiss.

When they break apart, Carter takes Kerry's hand and starts waling back to the EL.

Later that night, Kerry awakens to a tightness in her hip. She looks over at Carter's sleeping form. Since returning form Atlanta, he's been lifting weights and Kerry wonders again at how wonderful he looks.

Kerry smiles as she gets up, slips on her nightie, and goes to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. She takes a sip out of her cup and then a piercing, terrible pain takes over her entire body. She lets out a little scream and crumples to the floor, the cup smashing on the floor.

Thank you for reading.The next chapter will be up soon if I get some reviews.Thanks, Mara


	5. default chapter title

Discoveries : Part 5 

Discoveries : Part 5  
** Disclaimer : These are not my characters, though I desperately wish they were. This is the 5th part of my stories about Carter/Kerry  
**

Carter wakes to Kerry's scream and the sound of broken glass. He jumps out of bed, throws on a pair of sweatpants and races into the kitchen. Fear rises in his chest as he sees Kerry's crumpled figure. He rushes to her and takes her head in his lap. He makes sure she's breathing, then grabs a pair of scrubs. He knows she'll be furious if the ER sees her in her nightie. Carter grabs his jacket, then races out the door, Kerry in his arms. He drives quickly to the ER and rushes in, again with Kerry in his arms. "Carter? What?" Mark asks, coming towards him. "Get a gurny. It's Dr. Weaver." Marc takes a quick look at Kerry's still figure and gets moving. "What happened?" Carter thinks fast. "I'm renting her basement as my apartment. I was there when I heard a thud. I went to see what happened, and I gound her like this in the kitchen." Carter shrugs, trying to show no more emotion that everyone elso who have been gathering around. "But, I do know she's been having some pain in her bad hip." Carter adds quickly. Carter stays to the side, doing small things, while Marc works on Kerry. He doesn't think he'll be able to help her much, in his condition which has become desperate and terrified. Carter tries to push his fear from the back of his mind. He doesn't want anyone to notice. But, when Kerry finally opens her eyes, Carter's fear comes rushing back. Kerry wakes to the noise of medical machines and doctors talking. She guesses what has happened. She desperately searches for Carter. Finally, she finds him and they lock eyes. This eye-locking is too much for Carter. He gives her an apologizing look and rushes out the door. He goes to the mens bathroom and lets himself cry for a minute. Finally getting himself under control, he goes back to the trauma room, but just watches through the doors. Marc comes out, pushing Kerry's gurny. Carter follows them to the elevators, where Elizabeth takes over for Marc. "So, Dr. Greene, what's going on with Dr. Weaver?" Carter asks, trying to hide his desperation. Marc makes to deny him the information, but then he looks at Carter. He notices how nervous and worried Carter seems. Marc pushes his questions to the back of his mind. "She'll be okay. Her hip needs major surgery. Elizabeth's doing it now. She'll be in the hospital for a week to recover then she'll have 4 weeks off of work to re-coup at home." Carter nods. "Okay. I'm going to go upstairs and see how the surgery's going." Carter says as he makes to go into the elevator, then quickly turns around. "and Marc, thank you." Marc nods as Carter walks intot he elevator. He stays outside the OR room, watching through the glass. Hundreds of things are flying around his mind : questions, worry, helplessness. Elizabeth finally finishes and comes out to talk to Carter. "The surgery went well." Suddenly, a knot forms in Carter's throat, and he can only not. "She's down the hall, to the right." "Thank you," Carter squeeks out before turning and walking to Kerry's room. He stands in the doorway, watching her. Kerry wonders if Carter will come to see her, now that she's in an ugly hospital gown with a huge scar on her hip. She turns around and just stares. Carter smiles at her from the doorway, and she smiler back, her heart suddenly filled with warmth. She turns her head and smiles at him. Suddenly, all his worry disappears and tears of relief fill his eyes. He walks to her and holds her hand tightly. Tears fill her eyes as he takes her hand. He leans down and kisses her gently. He wipes her tears away with his soft fingertips and grins at her. "How are you? Are you in any pain?" Carter asks gently. Kerry laughs. "I asked Elizabeth not to drug me up too much, but I don't feel a thing." "Can I see it?" He asks softly. Kerry nods. Carter lifts up her gown and runs his fingers over the scar. He smiles. "Elizabeth did a good job, didn't she?" "Yes, it's much better looking than I thought it would be." Carter laughs. "You can barely see it." Kerry drops his hand quickly and gives him a warning look that makes him turn around. He sees that Marc and Elizabeth and walking to the room. Carter moves a little away from Kerry's bed. "Hello Carter. How are you feeling Kerry?" Marc asks as Elizabeth checks her vitals. "I'm feeling fine. No pain." "Good." "I've got to check the stitches, so why don't you two men go downstairs." Elizabeth says, smiling at them. "I should go get some sleep anyway. My shifts at 9," Carter says. He and Marc walk out, but not before Elizabeth catches the smile and hand squeeze that Carter and Kerry share. 


	6. default chapter title

Discoveries : Part 6 

Discoveries : Part 6  
** Disclaimer : These characters aren't mine, unfortunately. This is the sixth part of my ongoing ER fanfic.**  


"So, what do you think of Carter and Kerry?" Elizabeth asks as she gets into bed. She looks around. The bed is the only thing unpacked. There are hundreds of boxes spread all over their new house. "What do you mean?" Mark asks from the bathroom. "You know. Carter was awfully worried about Kerry today." "What are you getting at?" Marc asks as he gets into bed next to Elizabeth. "Marc! You saw that little smile and hand-squeeze before he left1" "Carter did seem a little over-worried. But I don't know. I mean; Carter and Kerry?" Elizabeth shrugs. "Why not?" Marc catches his breath as if he is suddenly remembering something. "It's true! Okay, when Carter came up to me asking about Kerry I got a feeling that I had to tell him everything." Elizabeth laughs. Marc continues. "Lets play a trick on them - hit them on both sides. You can ask Kerry about it, and I'll ask Carter." Elizabeth punches Marc's arm playfully. "You're so bad!" "You gonna do it?" He asks eagerly. "Yes, lets do it!" ******************************************************************  
"Carter, may I sit?" Abby asks, pointing to the empty chair opposite him. "Sure," Carter answers. DocMagoo's is busy. Abby sits down and orders a coffee. Carter feels a quick slash of pain, for this is what he and Kerry used to do every morning. "So, anything new going on?" Carter asks, trying to make conversation. "Oh, nothing really. My shift's at 8:30." Carter nods. They just exchange small talk until the clock turns to 8. "I should get going," Carter says. "Me too." Carter goes straight up to Kerry's hospital room, which Marc takes a note of. "Hey," Carter whispers as he comes into the room. "Hey," Kerry answers cheerfully. "You're looking much better. Maybe they'll let me take you home soon." Carter says, smiling. "A couple more days, Kerry says, smiling back. "Good." "I can almost walk alone with the walker." Carter smiles back. ****************************************************************  
The nexts few days inch by. Carter spends a lot of time at DocMagoo's. Sometimes, Abby stops by and talks with him. She's nice company, for Carter misses these moments with Kerry greatly. Plus, Marc has been at him about their relationship, but Carter always denies it. Kerry's also had a hard time denying their relationship. Every day, she's bombarded with questions about Carter from Elizabeth. Finally, the day comes. Carter goes up to Kerry's room. Elizabeth is already there checking Kerry's vitals and taking a look at her hip. "It looks good. How's therapy going?" Elizabeth asks while Carter watches from the corner. "Very good. I can walk alone with the walker all the time now." Elizabeth reads over Kerry's charts. "Looks good. You should be able to go home tomorrow." Carter gives Kerry a joyful grin, which doesn't escape Elizabeth's watchful eye. "Well, I should be getting downstairs. I'll pick you up tomorrow," Carter says before turning and leaving. Elizabeth decides this is her chance. "So, Carter's picking you up tomorrow?" Kerry shifts uneasily on the bed. "Yeah, he's renting my basement, and I can't drive yet so Carter offered to give me a ride." "He seems awfully excited about you coming home," Elizabeth persists. "He's doing some of the paperwork while I'm recovering and he's probably just sick of doing it." "Is that all?" Elizabeth pushes. "Yeah," Kerry answers, avoiding Elizabeth's eyes. "Okay. I thought something more might be going on. Too bad, I think you two would be good together." Kerry refuses to look up. She closes her eyes and remembers the hundreds of times she and Carter have been together. She remembers the energy they share and the wonderful feeling of wholeness she recieves everytime he kisses her. *****************************************************************  
Carter sits on their bed, watching the moonlight flicker across Kerry's empty space. Carter sighs, remembering all the times they've been together, and how it felt to hold her tight against him, knowing she was safe from harm. Carter shakes his head, bringing himself back to reality. He gets ready for his shift, excited by the thought of Kerry being home that night. His shift inches by. Carter swears a couple of times that the clock is broken. Finally, 2 o'clock comes and Carter finishes with his patient. He checks out and races upstairs to Kerry's room. Carter stops in the doorway. Kerry's back is to him. She's leaning on her walker while she packs. Carter smiles at how will she has adapted to teh loss of stability in her leg. "Hey," Carter says, coming up behind Kerry. "Hi," Kerry answers, zipping up her suitcase. "Ready to go home?" "You can't believe how ready I am!" Carter smile and picks up her suitcase and helps Kerry get situated behind her walker. Carter starts to walk, but slows down when he notices that Kerry can't keep up. They inch slowly towards the check out desk. Carter's heart sinks at Kerry's painfully slow pace. But, he lightens as Elizabeth comes up to them as they near the desk. Elizabeth grins, "You're getting much better. Is walking getting easier?" "Much," Kerry answers. At Kerry's smile, Carter notices that he hasn't seen Kerry watch since the surgery. A tinge of guilt closes around his heart. He fills out Kerry's release forms while she talks with Elizabeth. "We're ready," Carter says, coming up behind them. "Okay, Kerry, take it easy. If you're careful and work hard at physical therapy, you'll be back at work in 4 weeks." "Thank you," Kerry says, making her way to the elevator. "Thank you so much, Elizabeth," Carter says quickly beforing hurrying after Kerry. Carter whispers in her ear when he catches up with her. "Lets go out the front so no one will see us." Kerry gives his a thankful look, and follows him down the elevator and into the war. They drive home in silence, both deep into their own thoughts. Upon entering the house, Kerry gets herself situated. Carter watches her move around, slowly but steadily. "Hey, Kerry, I'm sorry," Carter says gently as she comes into the kitchen. "For what?" Kerry asks, allowing herself to be pulled into his arms. She's missed him so much! "For not being with you through this all. I should have been, and I wasn't. I'm sorry." Kerry looks shocked. "Forget about it. You were busy, and you couldn't be there all the time. As it is, I think Elizabeth's figured out that we're together." At the sad look in Carter's eyes, Kerry leans in and gives him a long, passionate kiss. Carter wraps his arms tightly around her, returning her kiss. It feels so good, knowing she's safe in his arms!


	7. default chapter title

Discoveries : Part 7 

Discoveries : Part 7  
**Disclaimer : These characters belong to the writers of ER, I don't own anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter, Mara**

The next week passes quickly. Carter strains under the stress of taking on his own shifts, as well as some of the ones that Kerry is not able to do. He gets home after his shifts to find Kerry restless. "Has Marc said when I can come back yet?" Kerry tells him after a week of being locked up in the house. Carter sighs and gives her an exasperated look. "Four weeks, Kerry, and no sooner. Your hip has to heal." Kerry frowns. "I want to get back to work." Carter gives her a sympathetic look and pulls her close. Suddenly, tears come to her eyes. Kerry can't hold them back, although she wants to. She wipes them away with her hand, furious with herself for letting the tears fall. Carter tilts her chin so that she can look into his eyes. "Shh, sweetheart. Just take things slowly and everything will be alright." Kerry's voice is small and weak, "I don't want to take it slow. I want to get back to work and live my life again." "I know, but the only way to do that is for you to go slowly and not push yourself too hard. Okay?" Kerry nods and rests her head back on his shoulder. She sighs, happy to have someone that cares for her so much. She has never had anyone like this before! *************************************************************** It's two weeks into Kerry's recovery and Carter is at County, again. He is picking up his shifts, plus extras in order to pick up some of the slack since Kerry is recouping. He is lying on the couch in the lounge, starring at some game show on the TV. He can't even tell what it is, for his eyes keep dropping on him. "Tired?" Carter jumps, surprised. He didn't notice that Marc had entered the room. He gives him a half smile. "Yeah, I'm tired." "You've been taking on a lot of shifts the last couple weeks," Marc says, turning, as usual, the discussion to Kerry. He seems determined to pull something out of Carter. Carter just shrugs. "Yeah. I've been taking on a few extra shifts to make up for the ones Kerry is missing." "That's awfully nice of you. Put you take way more than the rest of us," Marc pushes. Carter just shrugs again. "I didn't notice," he lies. Marc tries a different tactic, seeing that the other one isn't going to work. "So, how is Kerry?" "Fine," Carter says noncommittally. "Is she on track. She has a habit of pushing herself too hard some times," Marc says. "Yes, she does," Carter says, trying to sound nonchalant. But, Marc hears the worry in his voice and the look in his eyes. Marc knows that he has found Carter's weakness. "She always has. You'll have to warn her. We don't want her out even longer than she has to be." Carter's pager goes off at this moment. "Sorry, Marc, my pager," Carter explains. He rushes out of the lounge and blows a huge sigh of relief. That was close! ****************************************************************** "Hey," Carter says softly as he walks into their house. He puts his bag down in the lighted living room and then makes his way into the kitchen. He smiles as he sees Kerry, singing while she makes dinner. "Hey," she replies, not moving from her work. "How was your day?" He asks, taking a seat at the table. "Fine. I got caught up on some things that I was really behind on. How was yours?" He gets up and leans against the counter, facing Kerry. "Interesting, actually. Marc was at me again." Kerry stops working and looks at him. "Oh?" "Yep, he asked me how you were. He asked why I was picking up so many extra shifts." "If he knows then why doesn't he come out and say so?" Kerry asks exasperatedly. Carter laughs. "That's not his style. It's kind of funny. Oh, he told me to tell you to take your recovery slowly." "John . . ." Kerry warns him. He raises his hands in innocence. He reaches out and takes her into his arms. "I swear, he said so, not I." She laughs. "Yeah right." "You're ridiculous!" Carter says in fake exasperation. He reaches down and kisses her neck, making her giggle. "Okay, okay, you win," She exclaims. "Don't give in that quickly," he tells her. He continues to kiss and tickle her. She giggles uncontrollably. ** Thank you for reading. Please review. Thanks, Mara**


	8. 

Discoveries : Part 8 

Discoveries : Part Eight  
**Disclaimer : These characters don't belong to me, although I wish they did. They belong to the writers of ER. This is chapter 8 of my Kerry/Carter story. It begins with another argument between the two. I hope you enjoy, Mara**

"Kerry, calm down," Carter tells her gently. Kerry turns around and glares at him. "I want to do it." "You're not ready." "Yes I am." Carter's voice becomes harder. "Kerry, you have to slow down. You'll never get back to work if you push yourself so hard." "John, I never asked for your opinion." Carter gets up quickly. "Fine, Kerry. You know what? I don't care. Hurt yourself and go through surgery again for all I care," he tells her angrily before leaving and slamming the door behind him. ******************************************************************* Carter throws his bag into his locker and slams the door. He tries to clear his head. All he wants is for her to be safe and healthy, but she makes it so hard sometimes! He goes about his first few patients absent mindedly, still fuming. It takes him four tries to get an IV into one of the patients. "Ouch," the fat, middle-aged man says, rubbing his arm. "Sorry," Carter says for the third time. He tries to clear his mind and concentrate. This time he gets it. He looks up at the furious expression on his patient's face. "You call yourself a doctor?" Carter ignores the snide comment, walking out of the room quickly. He chucks his gloves in the garbage before letting the door slam behind him. "I'm going on break," Carter says shortly as he passes the admit desk. Abby looks after him curiously, surprised at his anger. Carter sits in the cafeteria, a cup of coffee in his hands. He watches the people go by, going about their own lives, oblivious to his own problems. He's surprised at his own anger. By now he was usually feeling guilty and would be on the phone exchanging sweet words with Kerry. But for some reason this particular argument made him madder that usual. It touched the roots of both their morals. Carter sighs and makes his way back upstairs, calmed enough to work peacefully but ready to even think about calling Kerry and letting their argument drop. The rest of his shift is uneventful. He delves into his work, pushing his personnel problems to the back depths of his mind. He is on his last patient when an ambulance pulls up. He looks up from his patient to glance and the gurney that is being brought in. it's a habit Carter has, and he usually just glances then goes back to his patient. But not this time. This time he freezes, just starring, his heart doing summersaults. ******************************************************************* Kerry sits down and glares at nothing in particular. John has no right to tell her what to do. He doesn't know what he's talking about, what she's going through. Kerry sighs and gets up. She heads to the Stairmaster in the corner of the room. The turns up the music as loud as it can go and she turns up the Stairmaster, determined to prove John wrong. Sweat runs in small rivers down her face. She licks her lips, grimacing at the salty taste. She puts her hand down to her aching hip, then pulls it away as if from fire. She sets her face in a determined look and turns the Stairmaster up even higher. Kerry pushes herself until her hip is so numb that she can't even feel the pain that is coursing through it. She turns off the machine and runs a hand through her hair. She turns around and freezes. The gun is just inches from her head. She steps back and grasps the railing behind her. She tries to turn, but her hip is so sore from over use that it gives out sending tendrils of pain through her body. Kerry grabs for the phone and presses 9-1 . . . Suddenly the gun descends on her head. Her vision blurs and her head contracts, but she manages to press the last -1- before the gun descends again with a sickening crack and the world goes black. ** I'm sorry to leave such a cliffhanger. The next part will be up soon, don't worry. Please review. Thanks, Mara**


	9. 

Discoveries : Part 9 

Discoveries : Part Nine  
** Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to the amazing writers of ER. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one, Mara**

Carter watches the passing gurney, fear fluttering in his heart. Suddenly, his mind turns on and he jumps out of his chair. He races to the trauma room but he is stopped outside the doors by a throng of doctors and nurses who have clogged the doors. Carter tries to push his way through the throng, but is pushed aside by the doctors and nurses that are gathered between him and his love. Yes, his love, he knows that now. He hasn't been able to admit it before, but it's true. He makes one last attempt as breaking through then glances at the woman behind the doors. His heart skips a beat and is takes over for his mind. "Let me through. I have to get through to her, I love her!" He exclaims. Everyone stops moving and stares at him. He doesn't even notice the strange looks he is receiving. He takes his opportunity and rushes into the room to Kerry's side. He grasps her hand and kisses her cheek. He grimaces at the lines of blood flowing down her face. "Oh, John, I'm so sorry. I should have listened . . ."she says chokingly. Carter shushes her. "Shh, shh. It doesn't matter. I love you, I love you so much!" Tears mix with the blood flowing down her cheeks in small rivers. He wipes them away with his hand. "What happened?" He asks gently. She chokes. "I . . . I tried to get away, to save everything . . . but I couldn't, I couldn't. I'm sorry . . . my hip, it wouldn't wo . . ." Kerry lets out a small cry and clutches blindly for her hip. Carter takes her flailing hand in his and tries to calm her. "Kerry, stay with me. It wasn't your fault. Stay with me," he tells her. Kerry looks at him with a tiny smile. "I love you, John," she whispers then she's out cold. Carter lets out a little cry of his own. Finally, he looks up and connects eyes with Marc. "Please, Marc, save her, please!" Marc nods and gets to work. Carter looks back down at Kerry and keeps her hand gripped in his. He will never remember what happens after that moment. He remembers having to shock her, and then hearing hundreds of words fly around the small room like little birds that he can never quiet catch. The next thing that becomes clear is him standing outside one of the OR rooms, leaning against the door, watching Robert work on Kerry's hip. He shakes his head and tries to clear it. So much has happened, so much. He can't believe this would happen to him, to her. He feels his hand on his shoulder and he turns his head tiredly. He sees Elizabeth, standing with her hands massaging her swollen stomach. He almost smiles at the thought of her pregnancy, and how happy he is for her and Marc. "John, are you okay?" She asks gently. He lets out a little laugh. "Tired, worried, scared. What do you want?" She also lets out a little laugh. "Sorry. That was a bad question. She looks good though. Her hip is going to have to be completely replaced and her hear looks like it'll be okay after a lot of rest. But, she didn't bread her neck, and that's a good thing. It did get scary downstairs for a moment, but she should be through the worst now." "Thank you. When will she be done?" He asks, letting his relief show in his voice. "Soon." "Can I stay with her afterwards?" "Of Course. I really should go help Robert." Carter nods and Elizabeth starts to walk off. Suddenly, a thought crosses his mind and he call to her. "Elizabeth . . ." She stops and turns to him. "Yes?" "You knew all along, didn't you?" He asks quietly. She gives him a knowing smile. "Yes, I did." Carter just nods and turns back around to watch Robert finish the surgery. He feels a little weight lift from his heart at the thought of her being through the worst of it. ***************************************************************** Kerry opens her eyes, then closes them quickly, the bright light burning them. She opens them slowly this time, letting them become adjusted to the light. She wonders where she is, but the worried expression in Carter's eyes and etched on his face makes everything come rushing back to her. "Oh, Kerry, I was so worried," Carter tells her, kissing her gently on the forehead. "How do you feel?" Now that he asks, she can feel a sharp pain beginning to form in her hip. Her hand automatically finds it way there. He notices this motion and the look of pain on her face and he rushes to the door and calls out for a nurse. He returns and takes her hand in his. "John, I'm so glad you're here," she tells him. "I wouldn't ever leave you alone through this. Can you tell me what happened?" He asks gently. She grimaces as his question. "I . . . after you left . . ." He soothes her. "Shh, it's okay. I won't get mad at anything, I just want to know. I'm here now. I love you." She smiles, hearing him say that. "I love you too. Okay, well, after you left I started working on the Stairmaster. I turned the music up as high as it could go. I also turned the Stairmaster up almost as high as it would go. I was so mad!" It's his turn to grimace. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. My temper's awful." She uses her little strength to raise their clasped hands and kiss his. "It's okay. My temper doesn't help either. Anyway, when I finished I turned the machine off and turned around. And . . . and there he was." She stops, not able to hold back her tears. He holds her in his arms, rocking her soothingly. He whispers sweat words into her ear and makes her giggle, which he was afraid he would never be able to do again. "I see you're up," Elizabeth says as she walks in, her coat in her hand. She places it on a chair and walks to her side. "Yeah," Kerry replies, allowing Carter to lay her back against the raised bed. "Everything looks pretty good. Are you in any pain?" Elizabeth asks, looking approvingly at her charts. "A little," Carter tells her, knowing that Kerry will never admit to it to anyone but him. "I'll give you something for it," she tells Kerry and Carter gives her a grateful look. "Thanks," Kerry says meekly. Marc walks in. "Mind if I join in this little pow-wow?" "Come on in," Elizabeth tells him as she gives Kerry her pain medication. "How are you doing?" Marc asks Kerry. "Good, considering," she tells him, smiling. "Ready?" Marc asks Elizabeth. She nods and they leave arm in arm after she gives Kerry a few more instructions. "They knew," Marc tells Kerry after they leave. "Doesn't matter now. Everyone knows and I don't mind," Kerry tells him. He smiles at her and kisses her gently. "I love you!" ***************************************************************** Three days later Carter looks around, exhausted. He has just gone through everything in the house, telling the police what had been stolen. Suddenly, he remembers something and rushes into the bedroom and starts to search franticly through a door. The officer follows, puzzled. "It's gone!" Carter exclaims. "What's gone?" The officer asks. "It was so important! Of anything that could have been taken it had to be this! God, anything else would have been fine!" "Mr. Carter, can you please tell me what was stolen?" the officer asks, still puzzled. Carter nods. 

** Thanks for reading. I've left another small cliffhanger - sorry. The next part will be up soon. Thanks for reading, please review. Thanks, Mara**


	10. default chapter title

Discoveries : Part 10

Discoveries : Part Ten  
** Disclaimer : These characters belong to the writers of ER, not to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, Mara**

Carter helps Kerry up the steps to their house. She grimaces at every step, but with his help they reach the door. Carter opens it and lets her look inside. She limps in, supported by her walker, and gasps. "Oh John! It's amazing!" She tells him, tears coming to her eyes. She glances around the room. The pictures he had shown her showed a room almost bare and completely destroyed. But now the room is almost back to normal, but it's even better. "Do you like it?" He asks nervously. The insurance money hadn't really been enough to redo everything, but he had tried. "I love it John," she tells him, grinning. She pulls him into a passionate kiss. "It's nice to be back." "It's nice to have you back. Two weeks was too much, Kerry. I've been sleeping awfully." "That won't be a problem any more." "I know." "I love you." "I love you, too." ******************************************************************** "Did anyone mention anything about our relationship?" Kerry asks from her seat on the couch. Carter comes in from the kitchen and joins her on the couch. He hands her a cup of tea while sipping his own. "Yes." "What did they say?" She asks curiously. He looks out into the night. The birds are chirping and the moon is shining beautifully through the clear, dark sky. "They've been wonderful, Kerry. Everyone understands and is very supportive. Marc and Elizabeth have been amazing, along with everyone else except for Dave. But he really doesn't mind, he just likes to make fun of others." "And Abby?" Kerry asks, knowing how important her judgment is to him. He smiles at her. "Don't worry. She's been great. She wishes us both the best of luck." She smiles at him and kisses him. He returns the kiss. "How are you doing?" He asks her. She smiles again. "Good. I can walk with just my crutch some of the time now." "It's been 4 weeks," he reminds her. She nods. "I know. I'm not rushing this time." "Good," he says, leaning in to kiss her. Ding. Dong. "Who could that be?" Kerry asks, pulling away from the kiss. Carter puts his hand out. "Don't bother yourself. I'll get it." Carter opens the door and is surprised to see the officer that helped him after the robbery. "Come in," Carter says, trying to keep his surprise out of his voice. "Oh, thank you, but I just wanted to drop this off," the officer says, producing a small black velvet box. "Is this what was stolen from you?" Carter takes the box and opens it. He gasps. "Yes! Where did you find it?" "We found the man and this was all that was left. Good luck." "Thank you," Carter says. He watches the officer's back walk down the sidewalk. "John, what is it?" Kerry calls inside. He walks back into the room and closes the door. He goes to her, but doesn't sit down on the couch. "Do you remember that I told you something was stolen that is very important to me?" "Yes. Did the officer find it?" "Yeah. Plus, he said they found the man." Kerry lets out a little sigh of relief, feeling a little weight lift from her chest. "Good. So can I see what it was that was so important?" Carter gives her a serious look. He gets down on one knee in front of her. "Yes, Kerry, you can." He takes out the black box and opens it up so she can see. She gasps. "It was my great-grandmother's and then it was Gamma's. She gave it to me a long time ago, telling me that I can give it to the woman that I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. I want that woman to be you, Kerry. Will you marry me and be my wife?" Kerry smiles through the tears that are flowing down her cheeks. "Yes, John, yes, I'll be your wife." He slips the beautiful ring on her finger. She lifts it to her eyes, gasping again at its beauty. It is a small, simple band, with three small stones in the middle. "I love it." "Good, my love," Carter tells her. He kisses her sweetly. 

** Oh my god, this story is almost done! I can't believe it. Well, there's just the epilogue left. It will be posted soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading, Mara**


	11. default chapter title

Discoveries : Epiloque 

Discoveries : Epiloque  
**Disclaimer : These characters don't belong to me, they belong to the wonderful writers of ER. I can't believe this story is over - but here's the last chapter. Please, enjoy, Mara**

Kerry stands in the bride room, looking at the mirror. She nods, satisfied with her reflection. Her long white dress looks beautiful on her. A lot of people had told her that the dress was to plain, but Kerry had wanted to be traditional. In the end, everyone had said that the dress was one of the most beautiful they've ever seen. "You look great Kerry," Elizabeth says from behind her. Kerry turns around. "Thanks." "Nervous?" Kerry nods. "Yes, I've never been this nervous before." Elizabeth laughs, smiling at Kerry. She makes note of just how gorgeous Kerry really looks. She never thought that Kerry was capable of looking so nice. "I've better go make sure that Marc's ready. Are you okay in here alone?" Elizabeth asks her. Kerry laughs. "Yeah. Go make sure Marc's ready." Elizabeth leaves, and Kerry turns around again, her back to the door. She starts to finger the ring on her finger. It's been almost a year since John had given it to her. They had wanted to get married sooner, but they also wanted Kerry to completely heal first. So, they've waited to today. "Thank ring really does look nice on you, dear," comes Gamma's voice from behind her. Kerry turns around, surprised. "Thank you. I love it," Kerry tells her. Gamma moves into the room and looks at Kerry. "I sure did. I'm glad you have it, you're a wonderful woman. I'm glad John found you." Kerry blushes, not used to complements from John's grandmother. "Thank you. I'll take care of him." Gamma laughs at this. "Good luck." Kerry joins in her laughter. "Thanks, I'll need it." "Kerry, it's time," Marc yells to her from outside. Gamma nods at her and walks out. Kerry smoothes her dress out and walks out of the room. She takes the arm Marc offers her. Kerry doesn't have a father living, so she had immediately asked Marc to walk her down the isle. He had agreed enthusiastically. ****************************************************************** Carter stands at the alter, watching his bride walk towards him. The one white flower in her hair matches the ones on the benches. The whole scene is amazing, and Carter's heart jumps. He wrings his hands, nervous. Suddenly, Kerry is to him. Marc kisses her on the cheek and gives her arm to Carter. Suddenly, his nervousness is gone. "I love you," he whispers into her ear. "I love you, too," she whispers back. The priest begins the vows. When he tells Carter, "You may now kiss the bride," John leans forward and kisses her. He catches her lips in the softest and most passionate of kisses. No one in the audience can say that they've ever seen a more happy couple in their lives. 

** I'm crying now - I can't believe this story is over. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing up. I thank everybody for all the reviews. Thank you, Mara**


End file.
